wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Physical 2018
Get Physical 2018 - The Gedonelune vs. The Queensblade. Announcement Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #590 -Event Announcement by Elias, Vincent, Glenn, Zeus- Elias “It’s already this time of a year?!” Vincent “Yeah... Those who don’t know what it is... It’s an annual sports festival which stakes the Kingdom of Gedonelune against our neighbors from Queensblade in variety of magical sport disciplines.” Zeus “I know you like those kind of stuff...” Glenn “You seems not care about it but she is participating in this event, though.” Zeus “Still not interested!” Hiro “I rather sleep...” Elias “Then, why are you two stretching your body?” The goal is to win! Now, the sports festival begins!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #590. Retrieved on June 15, 2018. Note *Costed x1 Story Ticket per episode. *Checkpoints costed avatar items and Magic Keys. *3 new spin-offs were made for this event: Zeus x Hiro, Elias x Alfonse and Yukiya x Vincent. *28 new avatar items were made for this event. **1 was exclusive to Event Shop: "Cheering Group -Effect- (Garden)". Summary Intro "The annual sports festival finally opens! Train hard with him and win the first-place trophy!" "Who are you going to pick? It'll be me right?" - Zeus and Hiro preview. "You won't regret picking us. We'll do just fine." - Elias and Alfonse preview. "My goddess of victory told me to win, remember? I can't lose in front of her." - Yukiya and Vincent preview. Story(ies) Gedonelune and its neighbor Queensblade Kingdom are competing in the annual joint spot festival. The competitions include: archery, survival games, swordsmanship, and others. Depending on the spin-off chosen either only one of the three previously mentioned are shown in-game. There are 3 spin-offs available, each consisting of 3 chapters to read per character. The first 2 chapters are similar to each pair and depending on the chosen answers will decide the 3rd chapter player can read. Zeus x Hiro: :Liz Hart (MC) and Leslie Roseblade were teaching the Night Class about magical archery. To produce a magical bow the wizard must imagine a bow shape and feel it in its hand, pouring magic energy into their palm a bow appears with a flash of light, taking considerable practice to materialize a bow for most people. Leslie realized that both Zeus and Hiro are talented in magical archery and asked if they would like to participate in the archery pair/double competition. The rules for magical archery are quite simple, shoot a specific number of arrows and earn points by hitting the target. In a competition two players take turns and whoever has the most points wins. Depending on the ending either Zeus or Hiro compete alongside Liz against the new characters Aaron and Setzer. Elias x Alfonse :Liz, Elias and Alfonse were training along Klaus and Joel for the survival game competition. The game uses magical bullets and win whoever capture the captain or hit the entire team. There are two methods used for offense, a standard attack and a trap, when combined, they open a variety of strategies, however, protecting the captain is the key, if he or she is caught the team loses. To protect them, its important to shoot magical bullets accurately. The magical bullets follows the wizard wish and require special training on concentration, aim, and regulation of magical power. Depending on the ending, either Elias with Joel or Alfonse with Klaus participate in the competition with Liz as the captain. The new characters Setzer, Quistis and Hope compete against Liz and her team. Yukiya x Vincent :Liz was teaching the day class about swordsmanship and invited Glenn and Vincent to help in the lectures. Yukiya excited with the swordsmanship fight asks to be the first to train with them. Rembrandt sees their training and ask if they could join the swordsmanship competition. The rules for the swordsmanship follow that all strikes must stop before contact, hitting the head, chest and abdomen earn three points, hits elsewhere on the body earn one point and the first to gain five points wins the round. The first to win three rounds is the winner. Depending on the ending, either Vincent or Yukiya compete alone in the event against the new character Hope. Spells used *"Fill the air with wind and cast thy leaves like blades! Folium Ventos!" It was used by Alfonse. Leaves rip from the trees and hurtle towards its target. *"Speranda omnis fortana ferend est!" Spellsong used by Joel. A barrier take shape around its subject and bounce off any object throw into it. The barrier do not last long as is heavy to withstand. *"Come forth, my sword-shaped Flames!" Used by Vincent. Touching the back of his hand, the tattoo on his arm shone red and out came his sword-shaped Flames. *"Laevateinn, lend me your power!" Used by Glenn. His sword shed multiple beams of light, curling around his body the light encased him in armor. *"Gladius Lumen." It was used by Yukiya. A thousand suns envelope the wizard wand as swung it along with the spell, shaping it into a sword in a blink of an eye. Trivia *This event was not Ticket Free like the 2016 version. *The shadow of the new characters, seen in this event, came from the game Magic Sword +. *The CGs done for this event do not match its spin-offs stories. Gallery |-|Miscellaneous= 20180615_supo2.png 20180621_supo2.png Kt11201.jpg| Kt11202.jpg| Kt11203.jpg| Kt11211.jpg| Kt11244.jpg| Kt11275.jpg| Kt11276.jpg| Kt11277.jpg| Get physical 2018 - banner.png|Event banner Get physical 2018 - banner sale.png|Event Shop banner |-|Screencaps= Get_physical_2018_all_av_items.jpg|All av items Get physical 2018 - print 1.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 2.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 3.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 4.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 5.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 6.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 7.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 8.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 9.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 10.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 11.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 12.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 13.jpg Get physical 2018 - print 14.jpg |-|CGs= Get physical 2018 - cg 1.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 2.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 3.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 4.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 5.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 6.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 7.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 8.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 9.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 10.jpg Get physical 2018 - cg 11.jpg Category:Events Category:Spin-offs